Late Night Problem
by Sukuangtou
Summary: One-shot, more comfort than hurt. Baby Iceland has got the hiccups, and Norway isn't happy. Fluff!


Pacing the little living area within their hut, Norway stomped from one wall to another, gently rocking the whimpering baby cradled within his arms, pools of tears sliding down from the lilac orbs showing slight fear and confusion. Reclining back into a chair, Denmark relaxed by the roaring fire to his left, but his face showed his frustration at their situation.

*Hic*

"This is _your_ fault" Norway growled, sending his elder brother a fierce glance over the shoulder as he continued to comfort Iceland, petting his soft, fluffy hair "You should've fed him better, not in one big gulp"

*Hic*

Denmark kept his gaze cool and collected, almost in a mocking way because it was now Norway's job to care for the infant who hadn't a clue what was going on with his body. Placing his hands behind his head and bringing his elbows forward, Denmark simply shrugged.

"How was I supposed to know, you never taught me and I've never fed a baby before" Norway made a 'tch' noise between his teeth, moving over to the elder to stare unemotionally at him.

*Hic*

"You've seen me feed him enough times" His voice copied his expression, but Denmark could sense hidden poison within the words, causing his to keep their eyes from meeting. Switching Iceland's position in is arms, the middle brother placed the tot over his shoulder and tried rubbing his back soothingly, but the child still sniffled as another jolt in his chest startled him.

*Hic*

"Shh" Norway hushed, wiping away another tear slipping over the damp chubby cheek "It's ok" Noticing the softened look in his brother's ice blue eyes, Denmark sighed, standing up and stretching, feeling the satisfying clicks in his back.

"Why don't you try putting to bed? It's late enough" He commented, sending a flash of a look to Norway to see his reaction.

*Hic*

Norway just stared at him in shock, his attention momentarily lost from Iceland, causing the baby to whimper once more. Denmark stared back, unsure what was so frightening.

"What?"

"So you do have a brain…"

"Hey!" Denmark protested, pouting like a three-year-old and fisting his hands. A few seconds passed by, Norway's expression revealing his deep though before he suddenly lifted Iceland from his shoulder and held to surprised baby up to Denmark.

*Hic*

"Here, _you_ put his to bed"

"W-what?" The elder brother blinked, looking down at the confused baby being held up to him. Drool slobbered out of one corner of Iceland's mouth, watery eyes watching him with mild interest before he held out his hands to be taken, tilting his head to one side to show discomfort of being held in such a way.

*Hic*

"Put him to bed" Norway repeated, shoving the tot into Denmark's hands before pushing him out of the room and shutting the door behind with a light _'slam'_.

"Huh?" Denmark whimpered, looking down at the bundle in his arms. What was he meant to…_Do_ with it?

"Bah?" Iceland copied, placing a sticky hand onto Denmark's face and studying his features with a small frown. Shaking his head in a weary sigh, Denmark turned from the door and made his way towards Iceland's bedroom which was snugged between Norway's and his.

*Hic*

Opening the stiff door with a creek, he stepped into the quiet room, the wide window letting in ghostly moon rays, highlighting the wooden crib sitting in the middle of the room. Strolling over, Denmark quickly placed the baby down before turning to leave.

"Mah!" Iceland cried out, a hint of sobs within his voice. Groaning, Denmark spun around, glaring at the child.

"What?" He asked, holding out his arms to emphasis his point "Just go to sleep"

*Hic*

"Meh…Ma…" Iceland mumbled, curling into a ball while yet more tears sprouted from his lavender eyes. Panicking, Denmark immediately rushed to the cribs side, reaching out a hand to brush over Iceland's cheek.

"No, no, don't cry, Norway will think I dropped you" Iceland's tiny fingers clasped onto his little finger, clutching it close to him before letting out another muffled sob. Inwardly sighing, Denmark scooped the baby up again, trying to copy what Norway had been doing earlier. "Don't cry, just go to sleep"

"Bah?"

"Yeah, whatever" Rocking back and forth in hope to get the child to sleep, Denmark gazed out of the window, his eyes watching as the trees swayed lightly in the night's breeze. The forest trees were almost completely black due to the lack of light able to get through their leaves, stars exploding from their tops in thousands of twinkling dots. Feeling Iceland relax against him Denmark glanced down to his chest in surprise where the infant was now curled up, sucking his thumb in his sleep. Well that was quick. Chuckling softly, he carefully laid Iceland back down, covering him with his blanket before running a hand over the puffy ivory locks.

"Goodnight Iceland" He whispered, smiling softly before turning and leaving the room. A smirk settled on his face as he entered the living room, a boast rising in his throat. After all, not only had he put the child to bed, but he'd cured those blasted hiccups.

* * *

**So, a Denmark/Iceland brotherly moment, do you like it? Please let me know! I love hearing what you think! And please check out my other stories!**

**Sorry for any spelling errors.**

**I don't own Hetalia.**

**Sukuangtou**


End file.
